greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Barnes
Noah Barnes is a surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital. History Annie Bishop Noah was on the case of Annie Bishop, a 12 year old with a cardiac tumor. He tried to remove it, but it had grown significantly larger, so he wasn't able to get it all. Annie had more chemo in an attempt to shrink it, but it didn't work as well as they wanted and she decided she wanted to be done with treatment. Cooper and her parents agreed, but Noah went to a judge and the judge ruled that Annie had to have the surgery. Noah later withdrew his objections and allowed them to stop Annie's treatment and take her home. ("Finishing") Morgan's Pregnancy Morgan was pregnant for a third time after two miscarriages. During the pregnancy, she was told she couldn't have sex because she was at risk for miscarriage if she did. She was later placed on full bed rest. ("Finishing") Later in her pregnancy, Morgan got a kidney infection. While treating Morgan for the infection, Addison felt uncomfortable by Noah's presence, so she decided she couldn't be Morgan's doctor anymore. However, Noah talked to her and convinced her to continue working with Morgan, saying he could control himself. ("What Women Want") When Morgan's cervix started to open, Addison decided to do a cervical cerclage. Noah stayed away from her hospital room because he couldn't look at her knowing that in his soul, he was cheating on her by wanting Addison. Addison finally convinced him to be there for the surgery and he held her hand. ("Do the Right Thing") When Morgan reached full term, her cerclage was removed and shortly afterward, she went into labor. Addison started to attend to her, but after watching her interact with Noah, she had Dell go in to take her place. ("Yours, Mine & Ours") Janine Noah and Addison treated Janine, a pregnant woman who needed a heart transplant, together. When Addison suspected that Janine's brother-in-law, Malcolm, killed her husband, Phillip to get Janine a heart, he encouraged her to let it go because the ME ruled it an accident. ("What You Do for Love") Relationships Romantic Addison Forbes Montgomery Noah met Addison in the scrub room at the hospital. He was starting his surgery and she was finishing. She wondered if he was flirting, but he said he wasn't and if he were, he'd use a better line. A month later, they met in the scrub room again. This time, she was starting and he was finishing. He said that his pickup lines were just being honest. When she asked for an example, he said she was breathtakingly beautiful. Later, Noah saw Addison outside the scrub room of rate first time. He initially didn't recognize her, but when he did, he apologized and talked to her about a case he was working on. She suggested that he talk to Charlotte King about his case. Another month later, they met again in the scrub room as both were starting. Noah admitted that he'd missed Addison, though he said he shouldn't say that. They talked in a lounge, holding hands and Addison pointed out that they didn't know each other's names. She told him her name and he pulled his hand back abruptly and said he needed to leave. Addison learned that he was married to one of her patient's. He talked to her later and said she'd been where he was, one step away from doing something stupid and advised him not to take the step. He said he wanted to take the step and leaned in to kiss her, but she got up and left. ("Finishing") Addison removed herself from Morgan's case, as she was not comfortable with her feelings for Noah while she treated his wife, feelings which Noah reciprocated. Noah, however, asked her not to leave the case, as she was the best in her field and Morgan could not lose another child, and he would keep his feelings for Addison in check. ("What Women Want") However, Noah could not help the way he felt, and Morgan realized her marriage was in jeopardy. She asked Addison to save her child, as that was all that was keeping her and Noah together. She said she saw it in Noah's eyes: he was there, but he wasn't quite there. When Addison had to perform surgery on Morgan, Noah was not there for her and Morgan was willing to put off the surgery to have Addison find Noah and he eventually went into the OR to be there for Morgan, with a push from Addison. That night, he showed up at Addison's house and they shared a kiss. Addison broke the kiss and pushed Noah back out the door. ("Do the Right Thing") While working on another case together, Noah confronted Addison, saying she was upset because she kissed him back and it wasn't one-sided. ("What You Do for Love") When Morgan grew suspicious, Addison and Noah talked and Noah said he wanted to confess to Morgan what had happened, despite Addison saying it would destroy her life. He said it would be honest and then they could be together. When the time to confess came, Addison stopped him from telling Morgan. Noah later found Addison and told her he loved her. He said he'd walk away or stay, depending on what she wanted. She started kissing him and they started to undress, but were interrupted by a pager that Morgan was in labor. ("Yours, Mine & Ours") Career Noah is an attending cardiothoracic surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital, who clashed with Cooper Freedman over allowing their 12 year old patient who wanted to die. Before the case, Cooper described Noah as the best cardiothoracic surgeon in Los Angeles. Notes and Trivia *Although incorrect, Dr. Naomi Bennett referred to Noah as a cardiologist. She should've said he was a cardiothoracic surgeon. *He hates heart transplants.What You Do for Love, 2x21 (PP) *He's not religious.Yours, Mine & Ours, 2x22 (PP) *Noah has multiple personalized scrub caps, which are all palm tree themed. Gallery Episodic PP218NoahBarnes.png|Finishing PP219NoahBarnes.png|What Women Want PP220NoahBarnes.png|Do the Right Thing PP221NoahBarnes.png|What You Do for Love PP222NoahBarnes.png|Yours, Mine & Ours Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:Doctors